guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:All-Round
Guild Mission: Programs We are working on several projects to help out the newer guild members. This includes a public guild chest for players to get a few things that are convinient, such as fairy pots and recalls. Is also for players to drop of unwanted items for the guild to put to use, or other members to use. Leaders Mission: Eternal Harvest Arch Monsters left to collect, help me and I will help you! (just edit your name next to it and I'll find you or contact me in game) * Aperobics the Dynamic *User:S-w-l Arepotair the Bespectacled * Bandirty the Messy * Boombora the Dangerous * Bulbigroov the Dancer * Chaferuption the Volcanic * Crokdylann the Rebel * Dandel the Boy * Dragaustin the Power * Draghouse the Cynical * Dragorse the Wild * Dragoskovit the Barefoot * Dragospel the Black * Dragossiper the Nag * Dragostino the Tiny * Draigovsky the SocalledSwan * Drakoamax the Mad * Edvushmunch the Screamer * Eyemi the Narcissist * Famouse the Unknown * Ganon the Dwarf * Gargoyla the Paranoiac * Ghostabrava the Tourist * Greetdoff the Gentleman * Gwabbit the Wunner * Hazwonball the Hickler * Jackellington the Lantewn * Jackoalak the Moonwalker * Kanarrie the Reckless * Kanimantha the Maneater * Kannemik the Skinny * Kanniranda the Maniac * Koalakropolis the King of the Hill * Koalarchitect the Balancing Force * Koaldman the Garish * Koelloggs the Creator * Leopardon the Sorry * Leorio the Haunted * Milikkybum the Informer * Minoknok the Visitor * Miomaho the Siciliano * Moops the Bubbleboy * Mushuliet the Catapulet * Nidsally the Mushtang * Oni'orses the Foolish * Ougineemo the Lost * Pandahl the Rolled * Pandoracle the Opposing Force * Pandumonium the Joker * Piwilde the Bossie * Polterghaisk the Stray Soul * Ratatouille the Stirrer * Rib the Torn * Roy the Rover * Ryukualak the Bored * Scaraheath the Hanger * Snapple the Wise * Sparodi the Python * Spimushketeer the Loyal * Tanaked the Stalker * Tanno the Dominator * Tanukhiraru the Gifted * TanuKiki the Deliveryghost * Tanuktonik the Doofdoof * Treekalack the Sad * Treeknidylus * Trumpaynor the Survivor * Worka the Willful * Yokai the Choral * Zigzoth the Indecisive Guild Programs: Catbread Hate having to find something to do with all those dang Bow Meows? Want to be cute for the ladies(or just plain cute)? Then catbread is the solution for you! Contact Ossis in game and you can exchange 2 bow meows for one catbread! First catbread is on the house to see if you like them. Guild Programs: Weekly Fundraiser Project To assist in funding future programs we are planning and setting up, we've decided to start the Weekly Fundraiser Project. Every week during maintenance we'll update what materials we'll be gathering from the guild here. Along with the prices we pay. The items and prices for this week are as follows: Note: Color = Any of the 4 blop colors: Cherry, Coco, Indigo, & Pippin. Contact a Leader, Second in command, or Counsellor in game about selling. Contact Elec-Elec if your confused about what exactly we need.